


First Time Won’t Be The Last Time

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Making Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: Gin and Tae had just their first intimate encounter. And realize that it would not be the last time.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 5





	First Time Won’t Be The Last Time

It all started with a simple hug and a peck on the lips. They blamed it on the cold weather, with only the sound of cicadas and the moon and stars as their light that led them into this situation. Not that they’re complaining. Both of them are not used to be this passionate but somehow they learned to study each other’s moves. Tasting each other’s mouth and hands roaming every part of their bodies, it’s driving them mad.  
They broke the kiss as they catched their breath. The perm head stared at the brunette for the longest time as she sat comfortably on his lap. He untie her hair and gently placed strands behind her ear. She decided at that point that she will give it all to him as she fumbled her way to untie her night robe. He put his lips on her neck as her robe totally dropped down on her waist, revealing to him her rosy white chest. His hands wandered on her smooth back. His lips eventually reached her not so big chest. She’s scared that he might not like what she’s got but by the way his lips moves against her peak, it looks like he doesn’t mind her size at all. She watched him do his thing before wrapping her arms around his neck and caress his fluffy hair and gave him countless kisses on his forehead. She quickly helped him get rid of his robe. He stole her lips again and kissed her passionately. Her hands roamed around his naked toned body as he did the same thing to her. Their intimate touches added heat and he can’t take it anymore. They used their time to removed every last piece of their clothing before their bare bodies touched each other. He laid her down on her futon, taking his time to gazed at her naked form. She, on the other hand, felt embarassed showing her true self for the first time with a guy. But it was him, and she was thankful after that this guy was the one seeing it. He reached for her head to met her lips, laying him on top of her. Afterwards, his lips kissed every inch of her body. From the shell of her ear, the neck, the collarbone, her aroused nipples, her navel until the most intimate part of her whole body. She clutched her pillow as her other hand went to her mouth not to make any noises. She closed her eyes as she was lost in the sensation of his tongue down there. Her back arched as she reached her breaking point. He reached up to her and see her flushed in heat. She still panting as he looked down on her and fixed her hair. His look was giving a question and she nodded. He positioned himself comfortably between her legs and kissed her one more time before going inside her.  
It was so painful that she cling to him, her nails digging already on his back. He wiped her tears and kissed every part of her face with delicate. She take her time to fully study his face as he concentrates. Her hands were holding his waist as he slowly moves within her. She closed her eyes as she indulge him. They felt each other’s breath as they moved their hips slowly. They kissed passionately as they dig deeper. He buried his face on the crook of her neck as he went faster. His breath was the only sound she could hear aside from their skin clapping to one another. She wrapped her body into him as she kissed his shoulder blade.  
He grabbed her as he sat down, making her straddle on his lap. She moved her pelvis automatically as she hugged and kissed him. They gazed at each other as she thrust faster. Their breathing became quicker. He took his time to stroked her face and fixed her hair again. She touched his face and gave him kisses on his eyelid and tip of his nose. He smiled as he kissed her again on the neck. Her thrust became faster as he sucked her breast again. She called out his name as she finally reached her climax. He reached out for her face as she catched her breath. Her face and body was already sweaty but he loves how her wet body glistened with the help of the moonlight. He felt his member already soaking with her juices and he quickly laid her down again in the futon.  
He sat up holding her waist as he thrust faster. She can’t control her voice anymore as she hardly say his name. The sensation of her tiny breast going up and down and her legs being open wide just for him drives him faster. She quickly grabbed his arms for support as they both approached the climax. He reached for her lips for the nth time as she scratched his back for support. He pushed inside one last time and he collapsed on top of her. He lays his head on top of her chest as he listened her heart beats louder and louder.  
She felt a sudden wave of hotness what he has done inside her. The intimacy that transpired between them felt so good. She felt the real closeness with him. And she never regret one thing. She ruffled his wavy hair while her other hand touched his perspired back. She could feel his hot breath tickling her cleavage.  
He suddenly looked up to her, “I love you Gin-san...”, she smiled sweetly.  
He grinned at her tenderly still in daze, “I love you too Tae...”. He went straight to her lips to kiss her one last time before they changed their sleeping position. He let her put her head on his chest while she wrapped her arms to hug him. He grabbed the blanket to cover them while he stroked her hair as they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> My first Lemon story! I did write a similar scenario but this one is much detailed. Everytime I think Gintae sleeping together, I don’t describe it as sex...I prefer to call it making Love. It doesn’t look obscene when you imagine them doing it because you’re focused on the feelings/love that they throwing it there rather than the act itself which should everyone think about sex in the first place and not just about pleasure.  
> Hope you like it! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! 😘


End file.
